


respira

by i_dreamthedream



Series: Always hopeful of romance and adventure [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dreamthedream/pseuds/i_dreamthedream
Summary: Aaron just wanted a quiet day with his girlfriend, like always, Alexander Hamilton ruins his plans





	respira

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of my NaNo try back before work sucked the life out of me in November. Still, here a cute little one-shot of very early in this verse. It is technically an ITH cross-over but it's so light I chose not to tag it as such. 
> 
> Enjoy and happy 2019 <3

Every other day of his life, Aaron Burr curses the ay he met Alexander Hamilton. Today is one of those days. He woke up early, as usual, made coffee and read his newspaper while Theo slept in. It was the first Sunday of Spring and he would enjoy every second of it.

For a while, it seems like the Universe is going to grant him that wish. Theo wakes up around 10am and decides that they should get brunch and like always, he isn’t able to say no to her. They go to the little place down the street, the one that serves the weird organic hipster shit that Aaron doesn’t even begin to understand. His girlfriend orders oatmeal with exotic fruits and a chai tea. He sticks to what he knows: black coffee and muffins. Theo laughs and calls him vanilla.

He asks how her classes are going, she replies that grad school is hard and that she should quit.

“But who would save our education system then?” he asks, very seriously. Because that’s what she’ll do, he has no doubt about it. She huffs.

They stroll through the park on their way back, hand in hand. There are flowers blossoming in the trees and the grass is wet with morning dew. Aaron thinks he’s never been happier than right now.

Which is probably why the Universe decides to fuck him over and his phone rings. It’s the obnoxious ringtone he set up for Hamilton. Theo raises an eyebrow. She is very familiar with that ringtone since Alexander has absolutely no qualms with calling at the most, er _inappropriate_ times. Aaron sighs.

“You better have a good reason for calling me on a Sunday Hamilton!” he says in lieu of a hello. Theo leans against a tree and watches him, amused.

“Hum, I need you to come pick me up at the police station?”

Aaron stills. His whole body suddenly feels very cold.

“As in, you are now with a client that in trouble and this is a professional phone call or as in you did something stupid and got yourself arrested and don’t want Eliza to know?”

Theo mouths ‘what’ to him and he shrugs helplessly.

“Well, hum… The second one? Though technically you’re my lawyer as well as my friend so it’s both?” he answers sheepish.

 _“Sweet Jesus Alexander!”_ Aaron cries. “I thought we were past this!”

When they were in college, Hamilton landed himself in jail every other week because he always found trouble at rallies and protests. Aaron knows because he was his roommate and he had to pay his bail on more than on occasion. It’s only when he had to go to the ER after a particular rally had turned into a riot and a very painful intervention staged by Eliza, Angelica, Theo and Aaron that he promised to be more careful. Aaron really does not want to go back to that time.

“Pretty please?” Hamilton begs in the phone. Aaron is surprised he is not more full of himself about this. It must be bad.

“I just wanted an easy day with my girlfriend,” Aaron mutters. “I’ll be there soon.” He hangs up. “I’m so sorry,” Aaron says to Theo who shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says. “Go take care of your idiot of a best friend.” She pecks him on the lips. “Make it up to me later?”

“Got it,” he smiles.

He drums his fingers impatiently during the drive to the station, wracking his brain to find out what Alexander could have done this time around.

“I’m here to get Alexander Hamilton,” he says to the uniform officer at the front desk with his best lawyer voice. The man types the name on his computer and gestures for Aaron to follow. This feels like the hundredth time he’s done this and Aaron can’t help but feeling angry at Alexander for breaking his promise.

When they reach the cells, Alexander appears – looking calm and physically unharmed. Aaron sighs in relief. It has definitively not always been the case and it’s harder for him to be angry at Alex when he has a black eye. Next to him is a young man, bald head and long legs jittering. His gray hoodie has more than a few paint stains on it.

“Aaron hi!” Alexander says when he spots him. “C’mon Pete! Get up!”

The young man eyes Burr up and down, clearly assessing whether or not he was worthy of standing up. Before he can finish his evaluation though, Hamilton tugs at his hood and he reluctantly stand.

“This is Pete,” Alexander says. “You’re bailing us both.”

“You owe me for this,” Burr replies, knowing better than to argue in front of the police officer. He pays their bails with no difficulty and soon enough, the three of them are in front of the police station. Hoodie guy – Pete, apparently – tries to take off but Burr stops him firmly.

“You, stay! Alexander, talk! _Now!”_ He growls.

“So I was in Washington Heights this morning visiting, hum people I used to know. And I saw these policemen with Graffiti Pete. They were saying he had no right to tag that school wall when it’s like known that he was commissioned to do it? But these guys don’t seem to believe him, or care. So they try to take away his cans. Pete tries to stop them but they straight up threaten to charge him with assault? So I tried to intervene and so I said that if they arrested him, they’d have to arrest me and… well they did?”

Burr sighs again. At least, this time Hamilton didn’t get into a fight. He just tried to help a Latino kid that was being harassed by the police.

“You really were commissioned?” Aaron asks the kid.

 _“For fuck’s sake yes!”_ Pete answers. “Look thanks for paying the bail, I’ll get you your money back as soon I as can but…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Burr says, “that’s his debt.” He points to Alex. He hesitates before taking his business card out of his wallet. “If you ever need some help again.”

Pete nods slowly and then takes off to take the A train.

Aaron turns to Alexander, who’s smirking way too much for someone who was in a holding cell not an hour ago.

“I always knew you had a heart,” he says.

“Shut _up_ Hamilton!”

Every other day of his life, Aaron Burr curses the day he met Alexander Hamilton. The rest of the time, he might say he’s lucky to know him. But don’t tell Alex that.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love xx 
> 
> Lu


End file.
